The present invention refers to a ticking made through a textile weave of threads and, in particular, to a fabric structure of the type having a ticking and its filling.
Conventional tickings experienced problems with penetration of filling material through the ticking, in particular when the ticking includes fillings of angora rabbit hair (oryctolagus cuniculus angorensis). Such penetration of filling material should essentially be eliminated.